Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Crimson Explorers
by lizzifrie
Summary: She couldn't remember anything except one word. He was underestimated, confused. And now this isn't your natural PMD story.


The Eevee quietly fingered the pink silk scarf around her neck. The sun on the horizon told her it was sunset. The bright ball of gases and the red sky around it was reflected on the surface of the sea and the face on the bubbles.

She was confused—of course she was. There was absolutely no point to trying to remember anything. Even her name. Only one thing was significant—the word, "Luna". But that couldn't be her name; it meant "moon" in Latin. But she liked it. It would have to do.

"Luna…" she whispered to herself. Yes. This would be her new name. She blinked a few times, repeating the name in her mind. Her silver fur sparkled in the last glowing rays of the sun.

_Luna_.

Mars growled as he looked at his weak little den on Sharpedo Bluff. He kicked around the crumbled stones. The tropical storm from last night had passed, but look what it has done to his one shelter. Even his Relic Fragment hadn't survived.

"I swear, if this kind of thing ever happens again, I'm gonna…" The Riolu clenched his fists into balls. His copper-gold eyes looked like they were in flames. "Great. Why does every little thing always have to happen to me? Those snobs at the Guild, the ones who kicked me out 'cause I didn't have a "partner" to support me, and didn't pass the entrance exam with "flying colors"…" _And that girl Zorua annoys the heck outta me… _Oh, he wasn't going to even get STARTED on her. He always hated Dark types—pushing him around like some kind of idiot…oh, and the stupid FEMALE Darks, ugh. The teen girls' hormones were like little heartworms, killin' him—and the female's sanity—from the inside. This was why he would NEVER pick a mate. Yeah, he was only a pre-teen, but he still thought about girls.

"And why are they all over me like I'm the only hottie there is? There are plenty of Magikarp in the sea. I mean, look at Electavire. He's got muscles. And he's their age, too."

He kicked a stone into the sea below. He missed his mark and hit something silver. "Oh, Arceus. If that's a female, and she goes after me…" his voice began to fade away, and he raced down to the shore.

Luna shook her head as she awoke. She was tossed completely on the other side of the beach. Her eyes widened as she realized she was on her back!

Embarrassed if she had shown any male something, she flipped over onto her stomach and stood up. Immediately she stopped her wild blush as she saw someone coming.

"HEY!" he yelled. "YOU, OVER THERE!"

Luna held a paw to her ear in pain. "Well, you don't need to shout…" she mumbled, recognizing the approaching figure as a Riolu. He was skinnier though; not looking well fed, and didn't appear to have anything on him. "Yeah?"

"Why are you down here? This is my turf!" he growled, eyes sparking with anger. Luna squinted. The deeper into his eyes she looked, the more confusion rose to the surface, and finally, the anger was overcome. She looked away from them and searched his facial expression.

"Um…hello?" he said, backing away slowly. Luna blinked and shook her head.

"Um, sorry, what was that?" He was slightly creeped out, she could tell.

"Well, it's just you were looking at me weird, and…" He swallowed, swishing his tail nervously. His blue eyes darted from side to side before he spoke again. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"You can call me Luna," the Eevee smiled. "And yours?"

Mars glanced down at his paws; he was much less open. "Mars," he said quietly. It was strange; he was much less naive then the natural canine. "So, um, anyway, what _are _you doing here?" The question held the awkwardness of a to-be-rejected marriage proposal.

"I don't know. Of course, I have amnesia, so it would only make sense. I still can't understand why I'm shiny, though. And I _know _I was human at one point. Which makes sense too, but only slightly. Oh, and it's kind of surprising that I was able to separate those into sentences," she finished, breathing heavily. She added, "In short, I'm not your natural feline."

The Riolu stared at her. "Wow. That's a lot," he breathed. "Anyway," Mars continued, "do you have anything to do? Or anywhere to go to? Or what?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. After all, as I previously stated, I remember nothing."

_Wow. This chick is weird._

There was no mistaking it, though—this Eevee could be the perfect partner for a team. She would be better then that Zorua, Ali, anyway—Mars shuddered just thinking about it. After all, she wasn't a dark type—yet. He could tell from the look in her eyes she would become an Umbreon. Shiny Umbreon always had blue eyes.

"So, um…have you heard of this thing called an Exploration Team?"

Luna cocked her head, trying to understand. "Um…Exploration?" Obviously she was interested, but would she go for it?

"Yeah. Like, there are at least two Pokemon in it, and one has to be the leader. Then they'll go into these mazes, called Mystery Dungeons, and they have to explore and fight other Pokemon and get items and rescue Pokemon. Anyway, it's really cool…" He stopped for breath.

Luna paused and looked at him. If you want to make an Exploration Team with me, that's cool," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Just on one condition," she said, grinning in a mischievous way. "I get to be leader.


End file.
